That Was The Last Time
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: After Kurt is involved in a car accident Blaine is left alone and heartbroken. One week after Kurt's death Blaine is cuddled up in their apartment wearing Kurt's jacket as he relives every detail of their last day together..


**That Was The Last Time..**

_Hi there, this is a one shot. This is all there is to this story. I haven't really ever done anything quite like this. This story is simply a one off, I don't know if I'll write anything else like this, we shall just have to wait and see._

_his is a sad story so you may cry, you may not. It is quite an emotional story and it is something I can relate to._

_Writing is a way to get your emotions out and help you feel better. This is why you have this. I lost the love of my life a few weeks ago in a car accident. I know I'm only 18 and I have the rest of my life ahead of me but it didn't feel like it. I'm doing better now, as good as I can be considering. _

_When I found out I felt just like Blaine does in this story. It's hard to write down the emotions I was feeling so I can only hope that what I have written can at least give you some idea of the overwhelming emotion._

_I hope you enjoy reading this story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I don not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 7th March<strong>

**10:53pm**

Blaine was cuddled up on the sofa wearing Kurt's jumper, crumpled up paper lay in his lap as he clutched at Kurt's wedding ring that now hung on a chain around his neck, the video of their wedding played in the background.

It had been a week since Kurt had been taken away from him by a taxi driver on drugs who ran through a red light at 9:43pm in Times Square. Only 7 days, 1 hour and ten minutes since his reason for existence had been ripped away from him.

He was sat on the sofa, tears falling down his face, staring at the moving pictures of their wedding day as he thought back to their very last day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 14th March.<strong>

**6:18am**

Blaine felt a kiss against his temple as he slowly started waking up, he pulled the body between his arms closer to him and hummed in contempt.

"Blaine, we need to get up. You have a meeting at 9 and I have so much more work to do" Kurt said, his heading leaning on Blaine's bare chest.

"Jus'fivemorminutes" he mumbled, snuggling up in their quilt. He heard Kurt laugh and a smile appeared across his face. He felt Kurt pull away and get off of the bed, his hands doing a 'grabby' motion as he let out an angry groan. "Kuurtt, Where are you going!" before he playfully slammed his hands on the mattress either side of him.

"I am getting ready for work even if your lazy ass won't. I have a show in three days and the designs need finishing. If you want to miss your meeting that is your choice." Kurt said as he walked over to their wardrobe and started getting out his work clothes, placing them on the bed before he started to change.

Blaine moved to his side, he had planned on some witty comeback but was distracted as he watched his husband get ready for work. His eyes lingered over Kurt's perfectly formed chest, the soft rise and fall of his breathing, the muscles on his arms as he pulled up his black, skin tight jeans. Kurt noticed he was watching and smiled and started doing up his red long sleeved shirt very slowly and seductively.

"You know, if you want to be seductive, you're supposed to be un-doing the buttons, not doing them up" he said teasingly. Kurt just stuck out his tongue and started looking for his black braces and white skinny tie. His eyes continued to linger over his husbands form when his eyes came across a bruise on Kurt's neck that was slightly visible above his shirt collar. He tried to stifle a giggle but it was too late, Kurt looked at him confused before he understood what the look in Blaine's eyes meant.

"What?" Kurt asked slowly, "What is it? What did you do to me this time Anderson?" Kurt said it as more of a statement rather then a question as he walked over to the mirror to start on his hair. "Blaine!" he whined "What did I tell you last night? I have a meeting with the show bosses tomorrow and not to bite where any one can see, so what do you do?" Kurt turned to give him his bitch glare, his hands on his hips as he just stared at him.

"I- I," he tried to speak but couldn't between all of the giggles. "I just, I couldn't help myself" he managed to crack out after about five minutes.

Kurt just shook his head and started mumbling about having to buy some concealer for next time. Blaine couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the use of the phrase 'next time.' He was out of bed now and was heading into their wardrobe looking for his suit, he passed behind Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek before picking out his favorite black suit, or charcoal black as Kurt would say.

Kurt wondered into the kitchen, putting the radio on ass he went to make them breakfast, but most importantly, coffee. Once he was dressed he placed himself in front of the dresser to start on his hair when he noticed the giant bruise on his neck, well above the collar line. He groaned internally even though he liked the site of it as it brought back memories of last night and how he got it. He finished doing his hair before walking out into the kitchen of their 2 bedroom apartment and towards Kurt.

"Kurt, you moan at me about biting you where people can see, how the hell am I supposed to hide this!" He said, standing behind him and pointing at it, waiting for Kurt to turn around. He could picture the grin on his face, and when Kurt turned around he wasn't dissatisfied.

"My, would you look at that" Kurt said in his most chilled tone as he walked over to the kettle, finishing their coffee "that's going to be hard to hide."

Blaine scoffed "Do you know how much shit I am going to get from the guys for this," he said laughing as he moved to wrap his arms around Kurt. "They will take the piss out of me for weeks!"

"Well, isn't that a shame," Kurt said as he turned around, resting his back against the counter as he handed Blaine his coffee, a smile on his face as he took a sip of his own.

The biggest grin appeared over Blaine's face, Kurt was looking at him with a smug smile on his face and Blaine just shook his head, smiling at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

Once Blaine had finished his coffee he went into the cupboard and got out two place mats and some cutlery before setting the table up for his and Kurt's breakfast. While Kurt sorted out the milk and cereal, he put the kettle on again, put some toast in the toaster and grabbed two glasses and some juice from the fridge before putting them on the table.

"Babe, how many pieces of toast do you fancy this morning, one or two?" Blaine asked heading back towards the kettle to make their coffee's.

"Umm, oh, tough question," Kurt said sounding conflicted as he took two bowls and two plates out of the cupboard "Just one please."

"Okay" he said smiling as he took the two pieces of toast out of the toaster, put a thin layer of Kurt's healthy butter on them before placing them on a plate. "Much work to do today?" he said licking his fingers before setting the plate on the table.

"Umm, a fair amount. I'm supposed to be meeting Deanna for a fabric run down at half eleven so that'll take an hour out of day" he said bringing the bowls over, his box of Muesli , Blaine's box of Coco pops and setting them down on the table before taking his seat. "I'll get all of the designs will be finished by tonight, so hopefully I won't be home too late tonight."

"That's great!" Blaine said as he finished making their coffee's and placing Kurt's in front of him before he took his seat opposite Kurt. "You need an early night, you come home late and then you don't sleep very much" he said, his tone worried.

"Blaine, I'm fine. You know I look after myself" there was a pause as he laughed, confusing Blaine. "And due to my lack of sleep, I believe you are the reason I am not sleeping," he smiled teasingly as he took a bite out of his toast. "Plus, I don't mind not sleeping when I get to be doing that." Kurt winked as his foot ran up the inside of Blaine's leg under the table.

Blaine smiled as he shook his head, a blush brushing his cheeks. It amazed him how after 12 years Kurt was still able to make him blush when he acted like this. When Kurt's foot put a small amount of pressure on his groin he made a funny noise as he chair moved back slightly.

"Kurt" he half-shouted, his voice high. "Stop it, I'm trying to eat my Breakfast. And as there is no chance of ripping you out of those skin tight jeans and ravishing you, I think I can pass on all this teasing." Blaine's voice was slightly high as he tried to control the heat in his stomach but turned dark and teasing towards the end.

He took a bite out of his piece of toast before looking up at Kurt, who now had a blush on his face as he focuses on putting milk into the bowl. Blaine knew the look on his face meant he was trying to stop his thoughts from wondering.

"So," Kurt said a few moments later, "Are you meeting with Matt today about that custody case for, oh my, what's she called!" He said putting his head in his hands, Blaine would've answered but he had a mouthful of coco pops. "Oh the Davidsons! The woman who stars in all those movies. Yeah, how's that going?"

"It's stressful and frustrating because everything has to be kept so low key, we can only go to people and companies that are on the authorised list and it's just so frustrating."

"Aww babe, you work in a high-profile law firm. Your company have dealt with people like Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt" Kurt said once he'd finished the last spoonful of his cereal.

"Yeah I know, it's just irritating" he said, sighing into his coffee cup. He watched Kurt as he took a sip of his coffee and whiled the crumbs off of his lap. Blaine had wanted to talk to Kurt about something for a while now and for some reason, now seemed like the right time.

"Kurt, I was thinking, we've been together for 12 years now," Blaine was watching Kurt and saw when Kurt's wondering eyes watched him. "I'm secure in my job and you're all set up with your design company." Kurt nodded, his eyes narrowing in confusion, wondering where this conversation was going. "I was, did you, we could, umm-"

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked concern colouring his tone.

Blaine looked at him, smiled slightly before blurting it out, "What do you think about starting a family?" Blaine watched Kurt intently, his face was blank, it showed no sign of any emotion. He started to panic, but when he saw the smile playing on his lips he silently sighed in relief.

"You, you want to start a family?" Kurt asked, his tone guarded yet over excited.

"Well yeah," Blaine said blushing, putting down his coffee cup and moving so he was bent down in front of Kurt, holding his hands that rested in his lap. "It's something I've thought about for a while now, I think we're ready."

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt said jumping out of his seat and pulling Blaine with him before he threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs arounds his waist, squeezing tight. "I would love to start a family with you Blaine, I would love nothing more then for us to start a family." He pulled back before peppering his face in kisses which caused Blaine to laugh.

"Really?" he sounded a little breathless, it was no surprise considering his heart was racing and he could feel his palms sweating as he held his husband tight up against his chest.

Kurt dropped himself back to the floor looking at him a little disbelieving. "Really? Oh Blaine," Kurt said softly, moving his hand to cup Blaine's face, "of course I want to start a family with you. I've always wanted to be a Dad alongside you. You'd make an amazing Dad" he said smiling.

"You think so?" Blaine asked, his voice soft and fragile.

"Blaine, you will make an amazing Dad trust me," his voice was full of conviction as he smiled at him. Blaine just smiled in return.

The two looked at each other for a moment, their eyes glistening with emotion as both men thought about starting a family. Blaine gave Kurt have him a quick kiss before moving to pile up the dishes and load them in the dish washer.

"So," Kurt said as he picked up the cereal boxes and made his way to the cupboard. "When do you want to start looking into becoming Dad's. Did you want to adopt or use a surrogate or-"

Kurt was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off in the front room, "Hello?" Kurt said into the speaker as he walked into the second bedroom, it was a big room so they used it as a joint office.

Blaine used the alone time to really think about this as he finished cleaning up the table. He and Kurt had just decided they were going to start a family. He couldn't stop the smile on his face or the tears building in his eyes, but he was going to be a daddy. He was going to have a family and he already couldn't wait.

Kurt walked back into the room sighing, "An emergency meeting has been called, something to do with the designs. Means I have to leave this conversation" he said walking over to stand in front of him and pouting.

"That's okay, we can talk about it tomorrow. We've got forever right?" Blaine said smiling as he took Kurt's hand between his.

"Forever" Kurt grinned.

"Now go and get yourself ready, you don't want to be late" he said before pushing Kurt weakly towards the office where his work bag and designs would be.

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow, we can talk about it all day. Promise?" Kurt said. His voice sad and needy.

Blaine grinned, "Promise."

Kurt nodded and smiled before turning and making his way to the office. Blaine stated after him for a little while before walking over to the sofa, siting down in the middle of it and reaching for one of the many case files spread out on the coffee table.

Blaine was sat on the sofa, reading through one of his 'highly important' case files while Kurt was serving through the designs in their office. "How the hell is 'I want the cat once we're divorced' a highly important case! Oh right, it's a politicians case file! Figures!" he scoffed loudly shaking his disapprovingly. "It's cases like this that I forget why I wanted to be a freaking lawyer!" He wasn't talking to Kurt, merely at him, it was what he did nearly every morning.

"What are you mad about now?" Kurt said teasingly as he walked back into the main living space carrying his bag and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"This case, it's been described as 'Highly Important' and all it is, is some famous politician wants to keep their cat once they've divorced their husband! How the heck is that important!" His voice raising with the anger he felt.

"Oh babe," Kurt said looking at him sympathetically, "you don't want to get yourself too worked up, it's not good for your health. And if we're thinking of starting a family.." Kurt looked at him, a sad smile on his face as he watched him.

He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh "you're right. Sorry, it just bugs me." His attention returned to the file as he shook his head in disbelief as he read on.

"It's okay, just breath." Kurt said as he started putting a few more designs in his bag before putting it on his shoulder and grabbing his to-go coffee cup.

"Right, I have everything. I think.." he said patting down his pockets.

"Phone?" Blaine said, his voice soft as he said the same thing every morning as was their routine. He continued flipping through his case file.

"Check." Kurt said patting his jean pocket.

"iPad?"

"Check." He said as he checked his bag for the yellow iPad case that Blaine had bought him, one of many random presents over the past 12 years.

"Keys?" Blaine said as he flipped over a page, his tone knowing and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Ch- Shit. where did i put my keys!" He said frantically searching his coat pockets.

"Here" Blaine said, holding them up, his eyes still on his case file. "See why we should get a little key bowl? Thats's the second time this week" he said teasingly as he shook his head, looking up at Kurt as he walked over to take the keys.

"Yes okay, we can pick one up at the weekend." His voice sounded irritated which made Blaine smile.

"Yes okay, we can pick one up at the weekend." His voice sounded irritated which made Blaine smile.

Kurt leant down to give him a brief kiss, he dropped the case file in his lap, placing his hands on each side of Kurt's face, deepening the kiss. He knew Kurt would be slightly irritated and smile when he felt Kurt's hand on his cheek, the coolness of the keys digging against his cheek. He pulled back smiling and slightly breathless. Kurt did the same as he straightened out his jacket.

"Remember we are meeting Rach and Finn for lunch" Kurt said as he went back over to the counter, checking he had everything again.

"Oh, for that surprise she has to tell us about? I hate surprise" he groaned as he picked up his case file again.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it. She probably just got another broadway gig." Kurt put his bag back on his shoulder and picked up his coffee cup, "Remember meet me at 12:40 at the coffee cart and we'll head over to the restaurant together." Kurt leaned down and gave him a brief kiss, but pulled back quickly to save a repeat of last time.

"Yes, yes I'll be there. 12:40." Blaine smiled, before leaning up to kiss him briefly one more time. "I love you."

Kurt put his hand on his cheek and smiled, "I love you too." He headed for the door but stopped and turned and called back "Forever and Always" before shutting the door.

Blaine smiled and murmured 'Forever and Always' to himself before he put his feet up on the table, knowing Kurt always made a fuss when he did it, and smiled to himself before once again returning his case file.

That was their last wake up together, their last breakfast together.

That was their last morning.

* * *

><p><strong>10:36am<strong>

Normally Kurt and Blaine would send sneaky texts through out the morning but as Kurt had an emergency meeting and Blaine had his monthly briefing their wasn't much chance to send messages.

Blaine sent a sneaky one between his monthly briefing and a meeting with one of his clients.

"They boys have been taken the piss all morning. I hate you -_-"

He smiled as he put his phone in his pocket, hoping that Kurt wasn't getting himself too stressed out.

Half way through his meeting Blaine saw his phone go off and Kurt's picture appear on the screen. As much as he wished to just pick it up and read the message he had things to talk over with his client. He sighed as he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket and focusing on his client.

The moment said client had left the office Blaine's phone was out and a smile appeared on his face as he quickly typed out a reply.

"Haha! Same here though! Turns out the bruise is a lot worse then it looked! The bruise has completely come out now. You are so evil! -_- Seeing you soon, can't wait. :) xx"

"HAHA! You'll have to show me later ;) I know, only an hour and it's lunch time. :) x"

He put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed some files from his desk and headed to speak to Matt about a joint custody case they were working.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30pm<strong>

Blaine let out a sigh as he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, shoved his wallet back in his pocket and picked his phone up off of the desk. His and Matt's custody case was turning out to be more difficult they they expected. He sighed again, knowing that it was always difficult when you were working with celebrity clients. Everyone has to be ten times more careful.

He unlocked on his phone and decided to leave his work problems at the office, it was lunch time and he could see Kurt, of course dinner with Finn and Rachel would be lovely, they haven't seem them since they saw Rachel's Broadway show a few weeks ago, he just wanted to see his Kurt more. One new message, he smiled as Kurt's name scrolled across his screen.

"Wow, you Anderson's are cheeky huh? ;) Remember coffee cart, in twenty minutes :D xx"

"You're forgetting something, you're an Anderson too. :P Have been for nearly 3 years now. :) Leaving the office now :D xx"

He went to put his phone back in his pocket but his message tone went off, a quick look at his screen and the smile on his face grew considerably.

" Actually, legally I am Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Just because I call myself Kurt Anderson doesn't mean anything ;) I see you. xx"

Blaine looked up from his phone and towards the coffee cart, there stood with two cups of coffee was Kurt. He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked swiftly towards him as Kurt walked his way.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked handing him a cup of boiling coffee.

"Yes please, you are my savior! I haven't had one since this morning!" he said taking a sip of the boiling liquid. Once he finished his mouthful he smiled at Kurt, "Hi," before giving him a brief kiss, "How has your morning been?"

Kurt smiled at him and interlocked their arms as they started their walk through the park to meet Finn and Rachel at 1.

"It hasn't been too bad I suppose, It's been really busy but my designs are nearly finished. I should be home early tonight. What about your morning?"

"You, home early? So around midnight?" Blaine said teasingly as he lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Haha, very funny. No around half five actually" he sounded pleased as he lightly nudged Blaine back.

"Wow" he said sounding extremely shocked which made Kurt laugh. "Half five, that's really early."

"I know, so, you need to plan an amazing evening. I expect you to cook and buy me roses, create a playlist and everything else for this special occasion."

"Oh really?" Blaine said laughing, "And why would I do that?" he said stopping and turning to face Kurt.

Kurt stopped and turned to face him, a smile on his face and that gleam in his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes you do, and because you love me.

"Oh, I love you huh? What makes you say that?" He said, a smile on his voice as he leaned in slightly closer, his eyes searching Kurt's.

"Because," Kurt said, stepping closer so his body was pressed right up against his,

Kurt moved his mouth to his ear and slowly moved his empty hand up his thigh and under his suit jacket, playing with one of the buttons above his waist line. Blaine could feel the blush appearing on his face and that tightening feel in his abdomen as he thought about what Kurt was doing, he felt Kurt's hands on the bare skin of his chest and his eyes shut without his permission, his breathing starting to get heavy.

".. I'm the only one you would let do that to you" Kurt said, his voice dark and menacing as he started to do up Blaine's buttons.

To the passers by Kurt and Blaine just looked like they were having a private conversation, no one knew that Blaine could barley hold a coherent thought and was trying very hard to think of anything else like babies and puppy dogs, anything to take away this hot feeling.

"I love you" Blaine murmured, leaning his forehead against Kurt's as his breathing started to slow down and his thoughts returned.

"I know, I love you too." Kurt said, his tone still screamed victory

Blaine pulled back slightly, before leaning forward again and kissing Kurt slowly, the kiss soon turned passionate as hiss free hand cupped Kurt's face while Kurt's free resting on his chest. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, none of them noticing the odd look they were given by a woman walking past with her dog, or the cyclist with his son. For that moment, the two just basked in the feeling of passion and want with the person they loved.

Kurt pulled backing, a soft victory, yet loving smile on his face, Blaine smiled in return before taking his hand and they continued their walk to the restaurant, their eyes still on each other.

"So, tonig-" Blaine started but was interrupted from their names being called in the distance.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Finn shouted from near the entrance of the restaurant they would be eating at, while a little Rachel stood frantically waving as she held Finn's hand.

They looked up at the happy couple and they both waved with their coffee filled hands. They made their way over to the pair in content silence, once they were close enough, Rachel let go of Finn's hand and started running towards Kurt. Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt's and quickly swiping his coffee cup, allowing him time to brace himself before the full impact of Rachel would impact him.

"Kurt!" She screamed as she threw herself at him.

Blaine winced at the sound Kurt made but smiled when he could see Kurt was in no serious pain, he then made his way over to Finn and embraced him in a hug that was slightly awkward as a result of him holding two coffee cups.

They had a conversation about Finn's job and a brief mention of the latest Buckeyes game as they waited for Kurt and Rachel to catch up. They spoke every day on the phone at least twice, so Blaine wasn't sure what there was to catch up on, but they hadn't seen in each other in weeks and he knew how much Kurt missed her, to think about he missed Rachel too. He turned back and smiled as he watched them walk towards them, Kurt looked up at him and smiled before his attention returned to Rachel.

Once the four were together Kurt took both coffee cups out of his hands, finished his and threw the empty cups in the trash while it was Blaine's turn to be hugged to death by Rachel. It was completely unexpected, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arounds around his neck and squeezing tight, he brought his arms around her waist and held on, trying to take some of the weight from off of his neck. He heard the murmured "I've missed you too," and smiled.

He looked at Finn and Kurt who were both laughing about something and looking in their direction, "I've missed you too Rach," he said laughing "It's been too long."

After they all shared hugs and hello's they walked into the restaurant and were given special, private seating due to Rachels growing fame.

One they'd taken their seats and Finn and Rachel had updated them on their two week holiday in England, London. The closing night of Rachel's stage show and the critics who contacted her personally and complimented her on her work. How Finn was doing with his up and coming Record Label, he worked as a music producer as well as running the company, they'd just signed a deal with Rihanna.

Blaine listenstened intently as he heard how his brother and sister in laws life were getting along. He was glad things were going well for them, after the ups and downs back in Ohio, they deserved it. Kurt would interject comments and squeels here and there, showings his excitements but mostly they just listend as they had their food.

"Right." Rachel said as the waitress left after clearing their main meals. She had both his and Kurt's attention instantly. "We asked to meet for lunch for a reason and the reason is.." Rachel left the sentence hanging in the air as a way to build suspense.

"She got a movie deal!" Finn almost shouted with his excitement.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed as he'd just ruined her moment. Finn just shrugged and smiled.

"What?" Kurt said in shock and disbelief, as Blaine just watched in disbelief.

"Yeah, a casting director for a romantic comedy film was at my last show, he met me after the show and offered me the job. Filming starts next month," her voice going an octave higher with her excitement.

"Wow, Rachel. Wow" was all Blaine managed to say.

"Rachel, that is amazing. I am so proud of you." Kurt said reaching to take her hand that rested on top of the table.

"Thank you," she said smiling "I can't believe it."

"I think this calls for a celebration," he said picking up his coffee cup, "Friday night, we celebrate. Dress up, go out for a fancy meal and drinks afterwards. Who's in?" Blaine said smiling, his tone also shaking with excitement.

"Sounds awesome! Wait, do I have to wear a suit?" Finn asked dumbstruck which made the entire table laugh.

The next conversations were about who was having what for dessert, Finn chose to have a slice of lemon cheesecake, Rachel chose a toffee ice cream sundae. Kurt took longer to decide but eventually decided on having a fruit salad with Greek yoghurt and he decided on having a naughty piece of chocolate gateau.

"So, what's new with you? How are things?" Rachel asked them just after the waitress left with their dessert order.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, wondering if they should inform them of their early discussion and Blaine nodded slightly. Rachel looked between them and knew something was up.

"What is it?" she asked eager.

There was a pause as the waitress brought out their desserts, everyone slightly shocked at how fast their order came through.

Kurt took Blaine's free hand on top of the table and smiled at him before looking at Finn and Rachel. "Me and Blaine have decided to start a family!" Kurt half Squealed as he could barely contain his excitement.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at hearing Kurt say the words out loud, it just made it seem more real.

"Wha-" was all Rachel managed to say as she was suddenly breathless.

"Oh my god dudes that's awesome!" Finn said, "Congratulations dudes I'm so happy for you!" He reached over to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm, I'm gonna be an auntie?" Rachel asked, her voice soft and nearly breathless. Blaine nodded as did Kurt and suddenly Rachel threw herself at Blaine as a single tear fell down her cheek. He was a little shocked as he placed one hand on her back.

"I am so happy for you" she murmured into his neck before sniffing and pulling back, taking her seat and leaning into Finn as she rubbed her eyes.

"I am so happy for you both. You deserve this" she said smiling.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was looking at him, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Rachel said Blaine knew he looked the same. He leaned closer to Kurt, leaning their foreheads together and smiling.

"So when is it going to happen?" Rachel asked taking a mouthful of her sundae.

"Well," Blaine said after a finishing a mouthful of his gateau, "I only asked him this morning and we are looking into it this weekend" he took another bite as soon as he finished his sentence, "this so good he mumbled, you have to try this Kurt." He got a small amount on his fork and pointed it in Kurt's direction, he started to protest but the puppy-dog look Blaine was giving he melted his heart and he has to oblige. "Mmm, wow that is good cake."

"You've got cake on your face," Blaine said smiling. Kurt wiped his face with his hand but missed it, so he leaned in and wiped the crumb off with his thumb "there you go" he said smiling.

"Wow, you two really are adorable" Rachel stated simply causing them both to blush.

The waitress then returned to clear the tables and drop off their bill, he went to hand over his card but Rachel insisted lunch was on her. He would've argued but he knew what Rachel was like so he thought best not too.

After a few things were said about what they had planned for the rest of the week and such. They walked out of the restaurant, both couples hand in hand. They paused outside the entrance to say their goodbyes.

"Ugh, it was so nice to finally see you guys again, it's been way too long" she said walking over and hugging both of them at the same time.

"Yeah," Blaine said smiling, "Make it a monthly thing or something."

"Definitely , once a month" Finn confirmed stepping forward to give both boys a hug.

"It was so nice to see you both but we really must get going," Kurt said looking down at his watch "I'm already running a little late."

"Right," Finn said wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist. "We won't make you any later. Look after yourself guys and we'll see you Friday. 7:30, our place?"

"7:30, your place." Blaine repeated smiling at them both.

"I love you both." Rachel said waving as she started to walk away with Finn at her side.

"We love you both too" Kurt said leaning into Blaine's side. "I miss that girl so much" he said as they turned to make their way back for the coffee cart.

"I know you do sweetie, but we'll start meeting up more regularly. Life has just been busy what with her new show, Finn's up and coming record label and your fashion show." Blaine said as they slowly walked through the park hand in hand.

"Yeah I know," Kurt said weakly. "I just wish that wasn't the case sometimes."

"Me too" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand and pulling him closer.

The two continued the rest of walk in silence, basking in each others company, both thinking about life and how a child would fit into their life.

Once they reached the coffee cart they stopped and bought a fresh cup of coffee before they each went their separate ways.

"Don't stress yourself out too much babe, remember you need to look after yourself if you're becoming a Dad," he said teasingly as he poked Kurt playfully in the side.

"Yeah okay. I'll try not too," he glanced at his watch "right sweetie, I have to go, I'm going to be late as it is." He leant forward to give Blaine a quick kiss before he slowly tarted backing up.

"Okay, okay, go, go design" he said smiling and shooing him away with his hand.

"I'll be home early, remember what I said" he said teasingly and winked as he walked backwards "I love you Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, forever and always. Now get out of here before you're really late."

Kurt laughed "forever and always." He blew Blaine a kiss and a quick smile before waving and he turned and headed towards his office.

Blaine watched as his husband walked into the distance and crossed the street. A smile appeared across his far as he turned and headed back to his office, his mind thinking of ways to make tonight special as well as thinking about becoming a Dad, about him and Kurt becoming a family of more than two.

That was the last time he kissed his husband, the last time he saw his delicate features, see his smile, that gleam in his eye. That was the last moment he would ever spend with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>4:37pm.<strong>

Blaine was sat in his office staring at his computer screen, bored. He still had a pile of cases to look through but he couldn't really be bothered to do them right now. Instead he chose to look at his Screensaver that consisted of pictures of Kurt and their friends, a picture made him laugh as he picked up the phone to make a call.

"Do you remember that time after Finn and Rachel's wedding in that little log cabin? When we did that thing, you know, In the Jacuzzi. That was a good day." Blaine said into the speaker, his eyes still on the screen of overlapping images while his mind wondered back to said memory.

He heard Kurt laugh and could picture the blush that would be creeping up on his cheeks and he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Wow Anderson, What a lovely way to start a conversation." Kurt said in his sarcastic tone.

"Yes well, only the best conversation starters for my one and only." He paused when he heard Kurt laughing. "So, how are the designs going? Close to finishing or the complete opposite?"

"Ugh, the complete opposite! They changed the damn design brief about two hours ago! I've had to re-do about five of my designs and they need to be finished by 1am! 1am!"

"Ouch, I guess that means a late night for you then?" Blaine could hear the sadness in his own voice and knew Kurt wouldn't miss it.

"Aww sweetie, I'm sorry. I know I thought I'd get out early tonight but what about tomorrow? It'll be just us. Okay? The whole day. We can go for a walk in the park, I'll take you out to dinner before we curl up in bed and watch a movie before spending the entire night under the covers."

Kurt's tone turned dark and Blaine could feel a blush appear on his face as thoughts about them being together, under the covers, ran through his head.

"How about we have the walk, skip dinner and the movie and just get under the covers?" He said teasingly.

"Wow, here I am trying to be romantic and then there's you, straight to the point." Kurt said mocking annoyance.

"Oh you love me really."

"I know I do, I do wonder why sometimes though." Kurt said laughing into his phone. "So, what will be your plans for this evening while i'm stuck slaving away?"

"Well, the guys are going out for a few drinks and asked me to go with them, but I don't think I'll go. I might just go home and write maybe?" His statement turned into more of question at the end. He had thought about going out with them, but he'd rather stay at home and wait for Kurt to return.

"Oh that sounds nice, you should go out with the guys for a few drinks, you haven't done that in a while" his sentence came out muffled, it sounded like he had a pencil in his mouth and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I know, but I think I just want to go home." He let out a sigh knowing that Kurt would try and persuade him to go.

"Blaine, you know I won't be home until late tonight so just go out with the guys."

"Yeah, I know you won't be home at normal time, but what if you can get home early? I don't want to not be with you." He said sighing into his phone as he swirled around mindlessly in his office chair before stopping to look out his glass wall, looking over the magnificent city that is New York.

"Aww Sweetie, that is so sweet of you, but I won't be home until 10. So just go out with the guys, have some fun! You rarely go out any more.."

Another sigh, "Kurt,"

"Blaine. Go out tonight. I will not leave the office until half past nine to make sure I won't get home before ten okay?"

Blaine could hear the smile and annoyance in his voice and couldn't help but smile himself.

"Okay, fine. I will go out with the guys for a few drinks but I will leave at half nine to make sure I am home by ten too." His defeated tone made Kurt laugh, he could picture him shaking his head at him.

"Blaine, the pub is five minutes away from our apartment."

"Yeah I know, but that way I know I won't get home after you and I can have your dinner ready for when you get home.." he said laughing. He could hear Kurt laughing through the speaker and his smile just grew.

"Oh Blaine, you are too adorable! " he could picture Kurt shaking his head at him. "What will you be cooking us this evening?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" he said while thinking about what he could actually cook them for tea..

"I can't wait! Oh shit, I've gotta go babe. The boss has just returned and she will kill me if she knows I'm not giving these designs my full attention."

"Babe you have to take care of yourself. You need to allow yourself breaks else you'll kill yourself!" his voice held a note of authority and panic. He knew how hard Kurt had been working this past week and it wasn't doing his health any good.

"Tell me about it," he could picture him rolling his eyes "I've got to go, enjoy yourself tonight and I'll see you at ten. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, Forever and Always."

"Forever and Always"

Blaine put the phone on his desk, a slight smile on his face as he thought about his husband, and the day he had planned for them tomorrow. He already couldn't wait. He turned his attention back to his computer and started on one of his case files.

That was the last time he heard Kurt's laugh, the last time he heard Kurt's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>8:45pm<strong>

He was sat at the pub with a few of the guys he worked with, laughing and chatting about the going's on at the office, how Joe had proposed to Macie the secretary (When no one knew they were even dating) and how their boss Benjamin was now going to be a Dad.

He took a sip of his drink and looked at the guys around him, he'd known them all for over 6 years, they'd been to his and Kurt's wedding, he worked with they every day and the hung out in some way at least once every other way. He wondered if he should tell them about his and Kurt's plans to become parents, he watched them as they started talking about some of the work news, they call it news, most people call it gossip. He smiled to himself and put his pint down.

"Guys, speaking of news," he paused, looking at three of his closest friends in New York "Kurt and I have decided to start a family." He said, the excitement evident in his voice.

"What? No way? That's so cool!" Matt cried clapping his hands together in front of them.

"Congratulations, to the both of you." Tom said clapping him on the back.

"That's awesome dude." Chris said giving him a nudge in the side. "You'll make an awesome Dad. So will Kurt."

Blaine smiled in response, "Thanks guys. It means a lot."

"A toast." Matt said, raising his glass, everyone, including himself raised their glass. "To Blaine and the love of life, settling down and starting a family" he said smiling at him, just like the others were.

"To Blaine," they all spoke at the same as they clinked their glasses together.

Blaine blushed slightly and smiled at the show of affection, occasionally it still shocked him that he could have such good friends (outside of the New Directions and Warblers) that accepted him for who he was. "Thank you guys, it means the world. It really does."

"We love you dude, what do you expect?" Tom said teasingly putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine didn't know what to say, he looked at them all a huge smile on his face, his cheeks flushed red, embarrassed. He went to say thank you again when his phone went of on the table. He wen to reach for it knowing it would be Kurt but Chris got there first.

"Aww it's Kurtie," He cooed chucking Blaine his phone. "Tell him we say Hi and Congratulations."

"Will do" Blaine said, unlocking his phone and reading his message while he tried to block out the conversation on who would be an uncle or a god father to their child, it was harder then he thought. He laughed and shook his head at the guys before typing out his reply.

"It's nice being with the guys but I'd rather be with you. They say 'Hi,' 'Congratulations' and 'We need to all meet up soon.' They miss you and are currently deciding who will be god father or uncle to our son or daughter. I miss you too :(. Xx"

He went to put his phone on the table and throw some witty, teasing remark about none of them being related to his child when his phone vibrated again.

"Tell them I say Hi, Thank you and hows Sunday. Ah, really? Bless them. I think that's something we'll have to talk about :P Only a few hours though and we get to spend the next 58 hours together. :) xx"

"They already can't wait! They miss their 'Kurtie-Wurtie.' Their words not mine :P Yes, we really do need to talk about that. :L A few hours is still too long. :( However I can not wait to have you wrapped up in my arms, in bed, and naked. ;)"

He laughed as he put his phone on the table, wondering what kind of reply he would get.

"So, what should we do this Sunday?" Matt said, "should we just meet up for a few drinks or do you guys want to go and get dinner first. What will Kurtie-Wurtie want?"

Blaine laughed, "You know he hate's that name Matt," he said before Dan had the chance to speak.

"I know," he said matter of factly. "That's why I call him it. Mind you, if that bruise is anything to go on," Blaine blushed, "Maybe we should come up with a more," he paused looking for the right word, "animalistic name."

The whole table started laughing as Blaine's face turned a faint red, "Guys, stop it, seriously, it's been like this all day!" he said, his voice higher then usual which caused the table to irrupt into laughter once more. He let out a mildly irritated sigh when his phone vibrated on the table again.

"Aww Is the animalistic lover texting you again?" Dan said in a teasing voice punching him lightly in the shoulder." The whole group laughed in response.

Blaine sent then a sarcastic smirk at before checking his phone, barely listening to the teasing remarks that were being his thrown his way.

"Oo I like your thinking Mr Anderson. You know, there's this new move I've heard about and I can't wait to try it out on you. You up for it? ;)"

Blaine felt himself blush harder and he heard the laughter and 'cat-calls' of his friends as they noticed and started up a conversation about their sex life. He laughed as he decided to give his husband something to think about.

"Sounds kinky. I like it. I can't wait, the feel of you inside me, your hot breath on my skin as our bodies move as one, hot and sweaty. My hand moving up your thigh.. ;)"

He had the biggest smile on his face and his phone vibrated instantly, he was looking forward to this text, he knew what Kurt would be like in his office now, all hot and flustered.

"Jeez, it just got very hot in here.. Only half an hour and I'll be home. Thank god! Don't think I could last much longer!" Blaine laughed out loud and that response which made Tom, who was sat next to him, lean over and read the message.

"What are you two talking about!" He said in a teasing manner " 'it just got very hot in here' Hmm.. I wonder."

The guys started laughing as they all gave him teasing, knowing looks.

"Talking dirty huh? That's hot." Dan said taking a sip of his pint.

He felt himself blush again. "Shut up guys, we are not talking dirty. We are just.. talking." He knew his voice gave him away.

His friends just shock their head at him before they a conversation about their sex life and different sex positions for gay guys. Blaine just shook his head and laughed as he typed out a response.

";) Now get back to work and we'll talk dirty later. I love you. x"

"I Love you too. Forever and Always x "

"Forever and Always" he replied smiling to himself, before he put his phone in his pocket and started on finishing his pint. He would be leaving soon, ready to go home and get ready to see Kurt.

That was the last time Kurt ever heard/read anything from him. That was the last time he had had a conversation with his husband.

* * *

><p><strong>9:43pm<strong>

Blaine was at home sat on the sofa flipping through another one of his case files.

The table was all set for his and Kurt's late night dinner. He had done all the things Kurt had teasingly asked of him at the park. He'd picked up a bunch of roses that were now in a vase in the middle of the candle lit dinner table. A playlist of their memorable songs had been created for the evening and it was playing on his iPod from the sound system.

9: 44 said Blaine's watch as he bent down to check his chicken in the oven when a strange and terrifying feeling ran over him. Suddenly he had turned cold, the air around him seeming icy and his heart started beating faster. Confused, he checked his temperature and decided to take some tablets before getting another jumper. He brushed the idea off, assuming he was just coming down with an illness.

After a few final touches on his plate presentation, and while he left the chicken to finish cooking he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Taking down a few notes about one of his up and coming cases on his iPad. He was singing along to Teenage Dream when he heard his phone playing the same tune from the kitchen, he chucked his iPad on the sofa and placed his notes on the table, a sad smile crossing his face as he made his way to answer it. It was 10:01, Kurt was due home soon and it looked like he might be home later then he planned. He saw Kurt's name on the caller ID and leaned against the counter before answering it.

"Tut-tut-tut, some one is late," he said teasingly into the speaker.

"Hello, is this Mr Anderson?" Blaine stood up straight at the sound of a woman on the other end of the line.

"Umm, yes, this is he. Who is this? Where's Kurt?" Panic, worry and confusion crossing his features. Why Kurt let some woman answer his phone. He had this gut wrenching feeling in his stomach, he had the strangest idea of what it meant but it couldn't be true. He couldn't, this couldn't be happening.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your husband Ku-" The woman spoke but Blaine interrupt her. The thought's running through his head and this feeling in his chest just couldn't be true.

"Bad news? What? Where's Kurt? Can I talk to him please?" his words came out rushed and panicked as he started to shake uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening.

"Kurt was involved in an accident about fifteen minutes ago" she stated, her voice shaking slightly.

Silence. His mind was reeling with so many thoughts and questions. He wanted to ask what sort of accident, he wanted to ask if he was okay even though he knew he wasn't. He couldn't find the words to ask, he already knew.

"I am so sorry Mr Anderson, but Kurt didn't make it." Kurt didn't make it. He was gone, Kurt was gone. Blaine felt his body slide down the counter until he was sat, knees tucked up against his chest. This couldn't be happening.

"When we arrived at the scene he was still semi-conscious but the impact of the cab caused internal bleeding, we tried to get him to the hospital but there just wasn't enough time. He," Blaine barely noticed that the woman on the other end was crying, her voice breaking. "Before he, before he, he told me to tell you something. Would you like to hear it?" she asked kindly, her voice breaking.

Blaine wanted to know what it was, he needed to know what it was, what had Kurt's final words been? His final thoughts? He needed to know. He somehow managed to let out a scrambled "yes please" as he put his head in his free hand, the tears falling uncontrollably while he tried to keep his breathing together while he was still on the phone to this stranger.

She took a deep breath, "he told me to tell you that he loves you so much and that he wants you to grieve and move on, he doesn't want you dwelling on this." She paused, Blaine was listening silently, tears streaming silently down his face. Kurt, his Kurt, his entire reason for existence had just been taken away from him.

The woman spoke up again, "he asked me to ask you tell Rachel, Finn his Dad and all of your friends how much he loved them all" more tears started to fall as he thought about breaking the news to Kurt's dad, Finn, Rachel. Their friends. How was he supposed to do that? He let out a shaky sigh as he tried to pull himself together and focus on what the woman was saying. He couldn't, he let out a muffled sob, the back of his mind noticed the woman on the other end of the phone was trying to comfort him. Kurt, he was gone, he was actually gone. He shook his head, this couldn't be happening, they were supposed to be having dinner about now.

"He said that he wants you to be happy." The woman was crying harder on the other end of the line, "the last thing he said was, he said to have Courage."

The phone fell from Blaine's hand and fell to the floor with a thud. Blaine lowered his head against his knees and the sobs came hard and uncontrollable as he put his hands on either side of his head. The thoughts of how they spent their last day together, every conversation, every touch, every look, he wanted to remember every detail of this day. They were supposed to be celebrating Rachel's movie role on Friday, this couldn't be happening, they were going to look into becoming a family, having children, becoming Dad's.

Alone in their apartment, the apartment he and his husband Kurt shared, broken on their kitchen floor sat Blaine. Crying uncontrollably as his whole world had just came crashing down around him. The walls of his world had just shattering down around his feet. What was he supposed to do now. Kurt was his everything, his everything. This couldn't be happening. But it was, he knew it was.

That was the last phone call he received from Kurt's phone, it was also the worst phone call he had ever received in his life.

That was the last day he ever had with the love of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys could let me know what you thought of this story I would really appreciate it. <strong>

**Love Kaylee xx**


End file.
